Wasting Away
by Jodea Moondreamer
Summary: Naruto is very sick. When the others find out, Sasuke is put in charge of him. While in the hospital Naruto gets a secret admirer and Sasuke realizes his feelings for him. Chapter 4 up! BETA GREATLY WANTED!
1. Finding Out

Jodea: The beginning of a new fic!  
  
Sugar: Jodea, this is an angst story, try to gloom up a little.  
  
Jodea: (Lip pouts) But it also romance. Romance good.  
  
Sugar: You will be 16 in 19 days! Act your age.  
  
Jodea: (Having tantrum on floor) NO! (Key-Lime walks in the room.)  
  
Key-Lime: Why am I here? I thought I was only in YuGiOh! meets GAS?  
  
Jodea: Now you are here also.  
  
Key-Lime: Can I please go. (Sugar claws him and Jodea smashes him with a mallet.)  
  
Sugar: Why is he here?  
  
Jodea: (shrugs) I dun know. I needed some comic relief in the author's notes.  
  
Sugar: I been reading the play you are writing with Mercedes, you need comic relief there! It is a comedy and you put suicide in it! [The play is Star Wars the Real World. Mercedes is about to kill Jodea for never finishing her new scene.]  
  
Jodea: It got funnier. Remember the meeting of the Insane Sisters. [Insane Sisters is a chapter in the highly place group The Insane Intellectuals. Members are Mercedes (Kung-Fu Benevolio), Sara (Hippy Mercutio), and Jodea (Jedi Juliet).]  
  
Sugar: This will not be an AU or have original characters (well a few but they are not going to be main) which she is famous for.  
  
Jodea: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I also do not own Star Wars or Romeo and Juliet. I am just a crazy fangirl. (Wiggles nose)  
  
Sugar: Give me a break!( Jodea sticks tongue out at Sugar) WARNINGS: Yaoi, [this is Jodea we are talking about] OOC [she can never write in character], mention of eating disorders, attempted suicide, kidnaping, rape, and the crazy mind of the writing author.  
  
Key-Lime: (Is now covered in bandages) This fic is her second Naruto. Her first was deleted by some unknown person.  
  
Jodea: Hey wasn't your original name Unknown Person. (Chases Key-Lime around the room.)  
  
Key-Lime: I swear I didn't do it! (Jodea is still chasing him around.)  
  
Sugar: There will be no Sakura bashing. (Brother of Jodea, Chase, walks in the room.) Chase: (Looks at Jodea chasing Key-Lime and shakes head.) I don't even want to know what she is up to.  
  
Sugar: On with the story.  
  
Jodea: Hey that is my line.  
  
Chapter 1: Finding Out  
  
Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He had again not spelt that night, deciding to stay up the whole night training. The bags under his eyes were betraying his late night training. He looked down at his body. He could see nearly all his ribs. He had taken to skipping meals also. He had barely had a eaten anything or spelt in weeks. Of course Master Iruka would take him out for ramen, but he would just throw it up as soon as he could. The seal on his stomach glowed dully. It seemed the fox demon inside him was doing his best to keep Naruto alive.  
  
"Its not like anyone really cares what I do," said Naruto aloud to noone at all. "Noone cares about the stupid demon fox." That's not true said a voice inside his head. Master Iruka and Master Kakashi surely care. So does Sakura, in her own little way. He snorted at the voice in his head. It was getting pointless. He argued with himself everyday. Some people did care, or seemed to care, but too many villagers wanted him dead.  
  
'Maybe I should due them all a favor and end it all,' he thought. 'I wonder if anyone would even come to my funeral.' He looked at clock on the wall. Time to go. He put on his shirt and jumpsuit, making sure it was really loose, so noone would notice how thin he was. He picked up his head band and tied it to his forehead on the way. He was in such a hurry he didn't even remember to put the eye cream under his eyes to hid his bags.  
  
@~~`~,~~*~~,~`~~@  
  
Naruto arrived at the usual meeting place a few minutes later the usual. Sakura smiled at him brightly. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge his presence on the bridge. Naruto had given up caring what Sasuke thought of him. But Sasuke would see after he beat him in a match.  
  
"Mourning Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto acting as happy as usual.  
  
"Mourning Naruto. Why do you have such deep bags under your eyes?" asked Sakura curiously. She was worried about Naruto. He seemed to be getting a little more withdrawn from them every day. And now his face looked sullen and thin with deep blue bags under his now dull blue eyes.  
  
'Damn!' thought Naruto, 'I forgot the concealer.'  
"What dead-last are you so stupid you are forgetting to sleep?" said Sasuke in his normal monotone voice. He didn't want to voice it, but he too was also starting to get worried about Naruto.  
"Shut up Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, "I just was up training last night. No big deal."  
  
"You wouldn't look like this after only one night," said Sakura. She had walked closer to Naruto and was examining his face. He backed away. He didn't want Sakura getting too close. She might start to notice his cloths were more baggy then usual. He was saved by Kakashi arriving.  
  
Kaskashi was shocked. Normally Naruto and Sakura would be on his case about being late. Today Sakura seemed to focus on Naruto to notice he was there. Naruto noticed he was there but was too busy trying to escape Sakura. Kakashi had noticed that Naruto was not his normal self these days. He planned to talk about it with him soon. Maybe ask Iruka to help him confront him. Sasuke had his eyes closed in light meditation.  
  
"Well," he began, finally catching the attention of Sakura, " We are going to be sparing each other. Naruto and Sasuke, you start. No weapons."  
  
"Now is mine time to shine!" said Naruto brightly.  
  
"In your dreams dobe," said Sasuke. Naruto just glared at him. They got in place opposite of each other.  
  
"Begin!" said Kakashi. Naruto luged at Sasuke, but before he was half way close he collapsed on the ground. Sasuke who was preparing to dodge stop short and looked at his fallen team mate.  
  
"Naruto!" screamed Sakura. She ran to him. "Come on, wake up! Please wake up Naruto!" She was crying and softly slapping Naruto's cheek. Kakashi came over and looked at him and shook his head. He lifted Naruto off the ground and noticed how light he was. He was likely less the 40 pounds!  
  
"Training is over for today. We are going to the hospital," With that he ran down the hill, followed closely by Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
@~~`~,~~*~~,~`~~@  
  
"Master Kakashi?" asked a young nurse stepping out of the room Naruto is in.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" asked Sakura. She had been crying the entire time the were there. She was the most emotional of the group.  
  
"We don't know sweety," said the nurse sadly, "Naruto is very sick. It seems he is anorexic and bulimic He only weighs about 40 pounds. Also he hasn't been getting any rest and is straining his body well past his breaking point. It is a wonder he is still alive.  
  
Sakura gasped. How could they not have noticed this? Yes they all noticed him slipping away, but hadn't noticed he was getting sick.  
  
"When well he be able to be released?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"In a week or so," said the nurse, "but he will need to have someone stay with him to make certain he eats and sleeps. If not I am afraid we cannot allow him to leave the hospital."  
  
"I will stay with him," said Sasuke without even thinking. The nurse smiled.  
  
"Can we see him now?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes but he is a sleep and will be for awhile. It will be good for him to have friends at this time," said the nurse as she lead him into the room Naruto was staying in.  
  
@~~`~,~~*~~,~`~~@  
  
TBC  
  
Jodea: Poor Naruto! Why must I make him suffer so?  
  
Chase: Sometimes I worry about you.  
  
Key-Lime: ( is laughing. He has found Jodea's and Chase's birth certificate.) Chase Sundance Moondreamer and Jodea Ever Seacreast Moondreamer. Hahahahahahaha. You have such funny names. (Jodea and Chase look at him madly. Jade, mother of Jodea and Chase, enters. She heard comment about names and is mad.)  
  
Jade: I NAMED THEM! I LIKE THOSE NAMES!( Jade finds her steal fan and chases Key-Lime all over the room. Chase grows bored and leaves.)  
  
Jodea: Please read and review. Flamers will be given the same fate as Key- Lime.  
  
Key-Lime: HELP ME! (Is about to be killed by Jade.)  
  
Sugar: More blood shed. And we just replaced the carpet. 


	2. Awaking

Jodea: Me again.  
  
Sugar: She was bugged so much, that she is now updating.  
  
Jodea: I apologize for all my bad spelling and grammar mistakes. I do use spell check(which does say spelt is a word. No idea the meaning of it I meant slept. I need to stop writing at night), but not grammar check. I will tell you I can not spell, my grammar and vocab are is that of a 3rd grader and I do not have a beta. If you wish to be my beta please contact me at JodeaMoondreamer@aol.com.  
  
Key-Lime: Why don't you have Sugar be your beta? (Sugar claws him)  
  
Jodea: Because Sugar can also not spell. Also the eating disorders and Naruto weight. Please do not get techy on me people. It is possible to have disorders. Anorexic eat little. Naruto eats little in front of his friends, but ends up throwing it all up. Don't get techy or I will not write any more.  
  
Key-Lime: I wish you wouldn't. Your mom nearly killed me last night. Good thing QVC had a jewelry sell on or I would be dead.  
  
Sugar: I wish she had killed you. You are annoying.  
  
Jodea: Sugar be nice! Key-Lime is hear for me to yell at so I don't yell at my husband, Inu-Yasha. Yes we are married, laugh and die!  
  
Key-Lime: But he uses me as a sparing dummy. (Whimpers.)  
  
Jodea: Too bad. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sugar: We know that girl. There creators can spell, unlike us! (Jodea sticks tongue out at Sugar.) WARNINGS: Check chapter 1. I am not repeating it. (Chase enters.)  
  
Chase: My warning. My sister is crazy. And she needs to do her homework. And stop being a pyro.  
  
Jodea: Chasy, be nice.  
  
Key-Lime: Can we please get on with the story? (All smack Key-Lime.)  
  
Jodea, Chase, and Sugar: On with the story.  
  
Jodea: I am suppose to say that alone!  
  
Sugar: (glares)  
  
Chase: I don't get billing, I don't get pay, you keep insulting me in your other stories, so for once I get a half decent line! (Jodea cowers in fear of her older brother. Chase smiles.) On with this sad excuse of a story. (Jodea sticks tongue out at Chase. Chase glares at her.)  
  
Chapter 2: Awaking.  
  
The nurse led them into Naruto's room. He lied on the bed with an IV hooked up to his arm. 2 other nurses were in the room. 1 was checking his vitals and the other was giving him a shot of nutrients. Sakura ran to his side and took up his had in hers, stroking it gently. Sasuke positioned himself by the window looking at Naruto. Kakashi said something about going to go tell Iruka and left.  
  
"Call me if you need anything or if he wakes up," said the head nurse as all of them left. The other 2 seemed happy to be out of the room.  
  
"I wonder when then started happing," said Sakura. Not really directing it at Sasuke, really just wondering out loud.  
  
"Most likely a year or more," said Sasuke keeping his voice calm as always. Inside he was a trembling mess. He wanted to know why Naruto was doing this to himself. Was he that determined to be the best, that he pushed his body this far? Was he just to depress to care? Sasuke would have to ask him later why he did this. Naruto began to stir and opened his eyes. He looked around, puzzled. He didn't know were he was. He was also to weak to lift his head. Sakura gave out a cry of happiness and joy. She held his hand closely. She then stood up.  
  
"I am going to go tell the nurse you are up and get you something to eat." said Sakura leaving the room, "Naruto, please don't worry us any more." Naruto looked at her retreating back.  
  
"So dobe, when are you going to tell us why you did this for," said Sasuke coolly. Naruto glared at Sasuke.  
  
"Shut up and go away," hissed Naruto, his voice very weak.  
  
"Not happing. First of all I have to take care of you and you will be living with me after you are released. Seems the doctors and nurses think you are not to be trusted alone," said Sasuke unfazed but what Naruto said. The nurse and Sakura reentered the room. The nurse was carrying a bowel of instant ramen and a glass of water.  
  
"I have my rounds to make. Make sure he eats this all, and keeps it down. Take as long as you need to find him," said the nurse gently. She then patted Naruto on the head and said, "You gave all your friends quite a scare. Try not to worry them so much." She smiled and left the room. Sakura picked up the chop sticks and ramen and began to try and feed Naruto. Naruto was down and was not out. He wasn't going to eat until he wanted to. And he didn't want to.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he said flatly to Sakura.  
  
"Naruto, please, you have to eat," she pleaded with him. Naruto shook his head in defiance. Sasuke sighed.  
  
"Just eat already, unless you want us to force to feed you," said Sasuke.  
  
"I would like to see you try bastard," hissed Naruto and quickly closed his mouth. Sasuke took this as a challenge. He grabbed Naruto's chin and forced his mouth open.  
  
"Give him so food, Sakura. He is going to eat whether he wants to or not," Sasuke said in his usual mono-toned voice. Naruto was trying to close his mouth, but couldn't. Sasuke was too strong for him at the moment. Sakura took a pinch of ramen and put it in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke then closed it and held it shut. "Now chew and swallow," said Sasuke. Naruto didn't have a choice. He did what Sasuke had told him with anger in his eyes. Before he could protest, Sasuke again had forced his mouth open and Sakura was feeding him again. This continued till the food was gone. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him to make sure he didn't throw up.  
  
"I think I am going to be sick," said Naruto. Naruto was holding his stomach and looked a little green.  
  
"You can get through this Naruto," said Sakura. Naruto did look like he was ill to his stomach. At that moment Iruka entered. He looked sadly at Naruto and went to hold him.  
  
"Why Naruto, why did you do this to yourself?" asked Iruka, in tears that the boy he counted as his son was near death.  
  
"I just wanted to be the best," whispered Naruto.  
  
@~~`~,~~*~~,~`~~@  
  
It was after visiting hours and Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura were leaving telling Naruto they would be back tomorrow. Sakura waved goodbye to them outside the hospital. Sasuke was about to walk away when Iruka stopped him.  
  
"Sasuke," Iruka began, "Kakashi said you volunteered to watch Naruto. Are you sure you are up to it? If not I would gladly watch him.  
  
"No Master Iruka, I can watch him. Beside you have classes to teach." said Sasuke. Iruka smiled at him.  
  
"If you need any help, feel free to ask me or Kakashi," said Iruka as he walked home.  
  
@~~`~,~~*~~,~`~~@  
Sasuke walked home slower then usual that night. He was thinking about why he offered to watch Naruto before anyone could speak. He didn't know the reason why. He just knew that he wanted to protect Naruto like he always did. Since the moment he had saw him he knew he was suppose to protect him. He sighed to himself. Maybe he would one day find out the answer.  
  
@~~`~,~~*~~,~`~~@  
  
Someone watched the Naruto room from a neighboring rooftop. He was tall and wore a black cape that hid his body. He smiled.  
  
'Soon,' he thought, 'soon you will be mine, mine kitsune.'  
  
TBC  
  
Jodea: Hey, another chapter done!  
  
Sugar: We are currently cleaning out Jodea's fridge. She was in Hurricane Isabel and her power was out for 42 hours so all the food is bad.  
  
Key-Lime: Chase was stupid and forgot the power was out and tried to make waffles. It took him 10 minutes to remember the power was out!  
  
Jodea: Do you have a death wish?! (Chase beats up Key-Lime)  
  
Sugar: Key-Lime is such an idiot.  
  
Jodea: Yeah.  
  
Sugar: Also Jodea found out she is a bit of a pyro and burnt a few things. Mainly paper and plastic.  
  
Jodea: It was fun! And I had nothing better to do. (Chase decides since power is on to go make waffles now. Remembers waffle's are bad so drives down to IHOP) Bring me back something! I was eating potted meat the entire time. It was so bad my dog Lizzie, the Talking Dog, wouldn't even beg for it. (Lizzie enters. Lizzie is Chases's yami as Sugar, the Demon Cat, is Jodea's)  
  
Lizzie: Were is Chase! Yeah I didn't eat the meat. Garbage smells better then that.  
  
Jodea: Chase went to IHOP's.  
  
Lizzie: I hope he brings me back something. (Leaves room.)  
  
Sugar: Anyway, read and review like a good person now.  
  
Key-Lime: Save me from the pyromaniac and her demon cat! Also from her brother and his dog who uses me like a chew toy because I am named for the tastiest of pies!  
  
Jodea and Sugar: Shut up (smack and claw Key-Lime)  
  
Jodea: Try and guess who the mysterious person is. I would offer you something as a prize, but all I can do is for the first person who guesses correctly gets their name plastered all over the author's notes for being so smart. Or I could give you Key-Lime (Looks at twitching mound that is Key-Lime) 


	3. Secret Admirer

Jodea: Finally I am updating. I have been really busy. I have a ton of homework and October is a bad time for me. My birthday and a few of my friends were this month. Also I had homecoming and project to do. Unless you want to read my essays then please don't bug me to update. Any who on to Sugar.  
  
Sugar: Took you long enough! (Jodea pouts to Sugar but then glares at Key- Lime)  
  
Key-Lime: (Extremely nervously) Congratulations to Bishyhugger for guessing the mysterious person and OH PLEASE SAVE ME! (Jodea and Sugar attack him and lock him in a box. Chase enters.)  
  
Chase: Jodea I heard the rumor you were trying to give me away as the prize for Bishyhugger for winning! (Jodea pouts)  
  
Sugar: Busted. Sorry Bish, she is trying to get you the cute guy, but sadly all you get is Key-Lime if you want him.  
  
Key-Lime: (Muffle screams suppose to be: OH NO! THE ONLY THING WORST THEN A WRITER IS A READER!!!!!!!)  
  
Jodea: (All are wearing ear muffs) I didn't hear a thing!  
  
Chase: You really shouldn't be skipping your therapy! Disclaimer: No one in my family owns Naruto. Jodea is just a sick twisted mind so humor her.  
  
Jodea: Hey!  
  
Chase: Don't get started with me on it.  
  
Sugar: While these two argue Warning: the writer is Jodea, do we really have to say more.  
  
Jodea: Hey! (Chase puts hand over her mouth. Jodea looks mad!)  
  
Chase: Now on with this story before I am force to kill someone!  
  
Chapter 3: Secret Admirer.  
  
Naruto laid back in his bed bored to tears. He was not able or allowed to get out of bed. He was suppose to be resting, the nurse kept on saying. He felt sick to his stomach. He had been given way too much to eat and wanted to just throw it up, but their was a nurse in the room watching him to make certain he was resting and keeping down his meal. A knock at the door announced his daily visitors, Sasuke and Sakura, whose mission it seemed to check in on him everyday and visit.  
  
"Look like your little friends are here!" chirped the nurse to reveal Sasuke, Sakura, and a delivery man. Sakura and Sasuke were looking strangely at the man.  
  
"I have a delivery for a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki," he said.  
  
"That is this young man here," she pointed toward Naruto and spoke in her annoying voice. Naruto if he had the strength would have slapped the women by now. All she did was talk and he really didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Could you sign here ma'am," said the man. She signed and took a crystal vase from the man that was contained a dozen black roses. She placed them on the table next to Naruto and smiled. Naruto glared at her, Sakura was about to laugh because of the nurse and Naruto, and Sasuke tried to look like he didn't care, but was curious as to who had sent Naruto the flowers.  
  
"Aw, isn't it so sweet someone sent you some flowers," cooed the nurse to Naruto like he was 5 years old.  
  
"Who sent them?" asked Sakura. She wanted to know who would pay that much to sent Naruto flowers. The nurse searched the flowers but found no card.  
  
"Doesn't seem to say," said the nurse. Now Sasuke and Sakura were getting annoyed with this women. "Seems someone here has a secret admirer!" she said clapping her hands.  
  
"Or a stupid person forgot to put the card in," said Sasuke but he then smirked. It seemed Naruto had tried to trash the vase and flowers but the nurse had caught him and moved the flowers next to the window. "You are such a dobe," said Sasuke. Naruto just glared at him.  
  
"Now that your little friends are here," chimed the nurse, "I will leave you all alone." She was about to leave but stopped and pinched Naruto lightly on his cheek [ face cheek all you hentai's out there! ^_^] and said "You are so cute!" She then left.  
  
"What did I do to deserve that she-devil!" said Naruto. Sakura was laughing.  
  
"She seems to like you though," laughed Sakura as she sat by Naruto's bed. "But not as much as the person who sent you those flowers. They seem to cost a fortune! Black roses are hard to find."  
  
"I rather not have any flowers! I do not need some secret admirer sending me flowers!" said Naruto.  
  
"Dobe, I thought you would be happy to know that some girl likes you enough to send you flowers," smirked Sasuke.  
  
"Am I allowed to ask a visitor to leave?" questioned Naruto. He would love to kick that smug Sasuke out to the Hospital.  
"All but Kakashi and Sasuke," said Sakura frowning at Naruto's face fall and Sasuke's smirk. Normally she sided with Sasuke, but Naruto was sick and didn't need anymore stress in his life.  
  
"Why can't I ask him to leave?!" asked Naruto pointing at Sasuke, who seemed to be having the time of his life.  
  
"Because as of yesterday, I am your care taker, meaning I can do as I please, dobe," Sasuke nearly laughed. Sakura's frowned deepen. Naruto pouted and then turned to his side away from Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke, would you please be nicer?" asked Sakura. Naruto turned back toward Sakura shocked and Sasuke looked at her stunned. Never, no matter what, had she every told Sasuke to behave. "Naruto is sick, and doesn't need you stressing him out more then he is already." Naruto's chin seemed to be on the floor in shock. Sakura was being nice to him! Not only that, she was worried and telling Sasuke to be nicer! He thought he would die of a heart attack. He didn't have time as the annoying nurse entered carrying a tray.  
  
"Breakfast time!" she said. Naruto groaned. Sakura was going to ask Kakashi when he came around to request another nurse watch Naruto because she had a feeling Sasuke liked to see Naruto embarrassed. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~`~~@  
  
Naruto looked out his window at the moon lite sky. Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi had just left. He was getting prepared for dinner and bedtime. He smiled. At least Kakashi had requested another nurse, and the older one who he like was it. He smiled. Sasuke was about to die of shock today. He had been told off so many times for making fun of Naruto it wasn't funny. Not only by Sakura, but by Iruka, Kakashi, the nurse, and Naruto's doctor. The nurse chose this moment to enter with his dinner and medication. She had something held under her arm also.  
  
"Hello Naruto," she said. She put the tray down in front of him. He ate a few bits but no more. The nurse sighed. She wished he would eat more, but didn't want to push him. Then she remembered what she had been handed in the hallway. "Oh deary, someone left this for you," she smiled and handed him a black velvet teddy bear. He stared at it.  
  
"Thanks," he said softly, studying the bear. It wasn't a normal cute bear, it was elegant and made for an older person. "Any idea who sent it." The nurse nodded her head no. 'Guess I do have a secret admirer.  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
Sasuke looked at the ceiling. He sighed. He wasn't worried about being lectured about making fun of Naruto. He was worried about who was the secret admirer. He was also angry. As soon as he had admitted to himself he had feelings for Naruto, someone had to decide they wanted him also. He was upset someone thought they could have Naruto. It really didn't matter. He had been preparing Naruto's house for his homecoming. He had cleaned it top to bottom. He was the one who decided to stay at Naruto's instead of having him stay hear. He had 2 reasons: 1) to give him a more secure feeling and 2) because the last time he had invited Naruto into his house, Naruto had refused to enter. Come to think of it, Naruto had never been in any house but his own. 'Oh well,' thought Sasuke, 'I have all the time I need to make him love me back.' Are so he thought.  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
Itachi was again watching Naruto from a neighboring rooftop. Naruto had follow asleep an hour ago and looked like a little angel. Itachi smirked as he saw the roses he sent on the window seal and that Naruto was cuddled up next to the teddy bear he sent. 'My little kitsune,' he thought, 'I will come for you soon.' He then disappeared into the night.  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
TBC  
  
Jodea: Wow, a plot has developed I think.  
  
Chase: Yet your spelling is just as bad. (Jodea sticks out her tongue)  
  
Sugar: Jodea wants to think all her wonderful reviewers. 26 reviews without a flame!  
  
Jodea: See, I can be nice to Sakura. I just have a dislike for most anime/manga girls.  
  
Chase: Until next update. See ya. (Key-Lime tries to escape.) Bishyhugger, I hope you claim your prize soon. 


	4. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Based on my writing, do you believe I own Naruto? I thought not.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, yaoi, and more yaoi. Also I am the authoress.  
  
Authoress's Notes: If you must flame me do it in a language I can understand. Preferable English, but if you must I do understand Spanish a little. Also death to my other notes except an apology for not updating for a long while. Blame Gravitation, Petshop of Horrors and FAKE, along with writers block.  
  
Chapter 4: Coming Home  
  
Naruto looked out the window. Today was the day he was to be released from the hospital. He sighed. He had been given a month off from training by Kakashi, and told to rest and become himself again. Sakura had spent the majority of the two weeks he was in the hospital visiting to him and telling him about the plans after he was released. Speaking of which, here she was now along with breakfast.  
  
"Mourning Naruto, "she said cheerfully. She put the tray across the bed. "Hope you are feeling better. Excited about being released?" She then took the seat next to him.  
  
Naruto was glad for once he had breakfast to eat so he didn't have to answer. He was happy to be getting out of the sterile hospital and to see life and people again. Many of his fellow classmates had paid him visits or sent him cards. Hinata seemed to pay the most care. She had sent him a very nice card and visited him as often as she could. She was a very sweet girl and when Naruto told her so, she just blushed and murmured thank you. But the fact was, he would be spending at least three months with Sasuke. Sasuke had not been to visit him since the initial visit. Sakura told him Sasuke was cleaning up his apartment and making it livable for both of them. That worried Naruto. He only had three rooms in his apartment. A bedroom, a bathroom, and a connecting living room and kitchen. From what Sakura had told him, Sasuke had put another cot in the bedroom for his own use. He gulped at the thought of sharing a bedroom and bathroom with Sasuke. Naruto decided to finally answer Sakura's question since he had finished eating. "Any place is better then here," he said.  
  
The nurse walked in carrying another dozen roses and a long slender box. He knew the roses were most likely from his secret admirer. Since the first dozen roses and teddy bear, he had received from his admirer another five dozen roses in deep red, light pink, white, another black, and today's a bright cheery yellow, a bunch of get well balloons, and three boxes of chocolates (which he had given to Sakura and Hinata to spilt). He was really getting curious as to who was taking so much time and money to send him this stuff. He knew that Iruka, Sakura, and the others would sign their names. He had begun to wonder if someone he knew was doing this to make him feel better, but the only person who cared enough to have done that was Iruka, and Naruto knew that wasn't his style. The nurse put down the roses next to his bed and handed him the box. He knew right away the box wasn't from his secret admirer. There was a message in handwriting that looked familiar some how that said, 'The other one who gives you gifts does not feel as strongly about you as I do. Flowers will wilt and balloons will pop, but I will always love you. Signed, Your REAL Secret Admirer.' He open the box and gasped. Inside was a rose. But not a regular rose. The stem was pure yellow gold and the blossom was a crystal carved in the shape of a rose and trimmed in gold. Naruto did not know a lot about gold and crystals, but he knew this much have costed a lot. More then probably anything he owned.  
  
"Looks like your secret admirer has some major competition," laughed the nurse. "Be careful with that rose Naruto, it is made from pure gold and a rare crystal. It is priceless." She then turned and left the room, reminding him he would be released that afternoon.  
  
Sakura looked at the rose and smiled. She didn't seem surprised about seeing it. "Sorry, but I have to go Naruto, I promised Sasuke I would pick up some groceries for both of you guys. I will be here this afternoon when you are released." she said this all in one breath and left. Naruto nodded dumbly at her back and stared at they rose. They other gifts seem to be different. This rose seem to have come from the persons heart not just a store.  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
Sasuke stared at his two weeks of work. Naruto's apartment was spotless. He had spent hours picking up the trash and cloths and cleaning the place. He could not understand how Naruto could live in a place like that and not be crawling with disease from the bacteria growing all over the place. At least it gave him a reason to not visit Naruto. Sakura had been telling him all the two weeks of the secret admirers gifts and the visitors. Not only now did he seem he had to worry about the admirer stealing Naruto, but also Hinata. Sakura had told him that she visited Naruto often and also, according to locker room gossip, she had a huge crush on Naruto. But luckily for Sasuke, was too shy to admit it to Naruto and Naruto was too clueless to notice. But that did not mean he didn't fight back to win Naruto. Actually his plan was already in motion. He then heard a knock at the door and went to open it and see Sakura with her arms filled with grocery bags.  
  
"A little help?" she asked grunting under the weight. "I had to carry these seven blocks and up three flights of stairs." He took the bags from her and put them on the kitchen counter. They then quickly unpacked all the items and sat at the table to rest and talk.  
  
"You know many people think we should throw him a welcome home party," Sakura said. She had been hinting they should throw him a party all week. Sasuke was against it. Parties took a lot of planning and people. Also the apartment was just now clean and pretty small. And the reason that got him out of the party the most.....  
  
"The doctors said that a party right when he got released could put too much stress on Naruto, he is suppose to be resting," Sasuke said matter of factly. Sakura looked at him for a second and smiled.  
  
"He really seemed to like your present," said Sakura. "He couldn't stop looking at it."  
  
"It has been in my family for years," answered Sasuke, "You are suppose to give it as an engagement present to your loved one."  
  
"Aren't you pushing it a little fast then?" asked Sakura putting her head to the side and smiling.  
  
"I have never been known to lose," said Sasuke smiling slyly.  
  
"I have a feeling you won't be," answered Sakura. "The secret admirer is too distant from him and Hinata is nice, but doesn't seem like Naruto's type." She had been giving Sasuke encouragement since she had found out he liked Naruto. Sasuke had been meaning to ask her why.  
  
"Sakura, pardon my asking but I thought you liked me?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Sakura sighed and smiled at him. She put her hands on his and looked him straight in the eye. "I did," she answered, "But only for the reasons that the others did. You were handsome and so mysterious. Then I got to know the real you. And also to know that you loved someone for the real reasons a person should. I knew that I should stop chasing you and stop hurting all three of us. And also there is another guy who likes me for who I am. I am going out with him tomorrow."  
  
"Congratulations," said Sasuke, "I hope your relationship works out." He had the feeling she was talking about Rock Lee, but didn't want to nose into her life if she didn't want too.  
  
"I hope your relationship with Naruto works out the way you want it," said Sakura and then winked at him. "At least Lee and I won't be having a bunch of screaming fan girls breathing down our necks. You know Ino was practically fuming when she found out you and Naruto where going to live together, and she doesn't even know you like him!"  
  
Sasuke nearly laughed at that. So his thoughts on Sakura's new beau were right. He was glad to have Sakura as a friend to help him out. He glanced at his watch and noticed the time. "Hey Naruto gets released in half a hour," he said. "Let's get going." He and Sakura stood up and left the apartment locking the door behind them.  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
The nurse was packing up Naruto's things. His cloths were in a suitcase near the door. She had put all the cards in an old shoe box, secured all the balloons to a heavy vase that held all the living roses that were still alive. She had packed everything except for the crystal rose which Naruto himself and put and secured it in the box. He had been looking at it all mourning and was surprised when the nurse came in and began packing. He hadn't noticed the time passing. The door to the room open and in came Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Also another nurse pushing a wheel chair.  
  
"Ready to go Naruto," asked Iruka.  
  
"You better believe it!" said Naruto happily.  
  
"Don't excite yourself too much dead last," said Sasuke in his normal bored with the world tone, "You might end up having a relapse."  
  
Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke. He was never going to get use to Sasuke being his watcher.  
  
"Sasuke is right Naruto," said Iruka, "and you should listen to him as he is going to be watching you for a while." Naruto huffed and turned his head to the side. He didn't need to be reminded that Sasuke was going to be living with him. Kakashi was lifting up his items that were near the door and Sakura had pushed the wheel chair next to his bed.  
  
The nurse looked at Sasuke and said, "He needs to use the wheel chair for at least another week and a half until he is strong enough to support himself on his own feet. Make sure he eats and holds down three or more meals a day and that he REST."  
  
"Don't worry ma'am," Sasuke answered her. "He can't take me in his top form, he won't be able to stop me from making him listen like this."  
  
"Hey, I can so take," said Naruto bouncing on the bed.  
  
"You just keep thinking that," Sasuke said. Iruka helped Naruto into his chair and began to push it until Sasuke stood behind him and took over. Naruto was holding the box in his hand and griped it tighter as Sasuke pushed him.  
  
"Hey I don't trust you behind me!" said Naruto turning to him.  
  
"You better learn quickly seeing as we are going to be living together," answered Sasuke.  
  
'This is going to be interesting,' thought Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and the nurse.  
  
@~`~~,~~*~~,~~`~@  
  
Itachi hid in the tree tops as Sasuke pushed Naruto home followed by the others. He had seen the rose Naruto had received this mourning and knew it was from Sasuke. He growled inward. Now he had more competition. He didn't think the young brunette girl who visited was much, but his brother was a different story. Sasuke had him beaten on many levels with Naruto, such as living with him now and already knowing him personally. But that didn't matter. It would just make it all the more fun when he took Naruto away.  
  
"Soon you will be all mine, my little golden fox," he said softly and it seemed for a moment that both Naruto and Sasuke had noticed him.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoress's Note: I know, way OOC on nearly everyone's part. But it is more fun to change them and give them reasons to act like they do. And I like Sakura being Sasuke's friend. So who will I pair Naruto with and what will happen next time? Hey even I don't know. This story took on a live of it's own. Read and review please. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MISTRESS NIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Although she does not read or watch Naruto I will be updating all my stories this week and posting a new one for her do to her birthday! So now go read all her fics and review.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTRESS NIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO INSPIRES ME TO WRITE ONE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Home Again

1Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. I don't own Naruto. If I did don't you think I would be Japanese, not American?

Author's Rumblings: Yes, finally an update. I can hear a few of you breathing a sigh of relief. Well sorry I haven't been writing lately. A bout of depression had been hitting me, but as of now I am feeling much better. My birthday was the 8th of October. In one year I will be an adult! Yeah. Well on with the story/notes.

Note/Warnings: Remember OOCness, yaoi, mentions of non kiddy things and of random insanity. Also I want a vote. If you would like me to up the rating and include some little lemons let me know. I probably still won't be able to put them on the site, but you can email me asking them for them, but if I don't get enough I won't write. Also I would like your opionons on how the pairing should end, Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Naruto, or a nice little threesome. Keep in mind though, this may not sway what I will write, just maybe help me. Okay, on with the story!

Chapter 5: Home Again.

Naruto had only been at home for a few hours and already he was hating it! It was bad enough that Sasuke was now living in his home, but to have him always in sight was just plain annoying. He was beginning to think this was a punishment for all they stuff he had done. But Naruto didn't even think a demon deserved this!

"Eat your dinner dobe," said Sasuke across the table from Naruto. Naruto just glared at him. Even if he was hungry, which he was not, he would not eat this food. Sasuke had apprentaly known more about healthy eating habits and had gone out to a health food store to find something highly nutritious to eat. And had made a salad for dinner.

"How do you aspect me to eat all these yucky vegetables!" Naruto whined and very childishly stuck out his tongue. Sasuke gripped his fork stronger. He was not going to loose patience with Naruto on the first day. He was not going to ruin his best chance at getting to know the blonde haired boy better.

"Just eat your damn dinner and be happy you have it," said Sasuke He was a very patient person, or so he thought, but Naruto would make even a saint loose it after five minutes.

"You can't make me jerk!" Naruto said folding his arms and pouting. As much as Sasuke wanted to laugh at his face and then kiss it, he couldn't at that moment. He had to make sure Naruto ate and kept down his food. So he did what he thought best.

"No I can't," Sasuke said, which cause Naruto to nearly pass out from shock from hearing those words uttered by the great Sasuke and then a smug look appear on his face at finally have defeating him. "But I can make sure you don't leave the table until you eat it." Naruto looked puzzled by that as Sasuke moved quickly and tied Naruto waist and legs to the chair using charka controlled rope and moving his wheel-chair to the other side of the room. Naruto was too surprised to have even made a move. Sasuke just smirked and begin to clear the table of his dishes.

"What the heck?" Naruto screamed. He tried bucking his hips to loosen the rope, but couldn't. They were sealed with Sasuke's charaka and could not be broken. Even if they could, he still could not walk on his own and would have crawled too slowly to his wheel chair to get their before Sasuke could catch him. "Let me loose asshole!"

"Just for that comment you can't eat until you have had second helpings," said Sasuke. Naruto renewed his struggle with new vigor and strength. He continued fighting and swearing at Sasuke for nearly twenty minutes until all his energy had vanished and he slumped in the chair.

"I think you are up to not leaving the table until you have had five-hundred servings, but I will let you leave with just three." Sasuke said, waiting for a response from Naruto. He waited for a minute, until he heard deep even breathing and a soft snore coming from where Naruto was sitting. He smiled slightly and sighed. He was about to wake him and make him eat when he remembered something 'Of course,' he thought, 'he is also suffering from sleep deprivation, the fight must have exhausted him. He will just have to have an extra big breakfast tomorrow.' Sasuke untied the rope and picked up the sleeping boy and took him to his/their room. He laid him down and tucked him in with as much care as a mother would. He spent a few more minutes watching the boy sleeping peacefully, before he decided to finish cleaning the kitchen. He walked back into the dinning room, well it just had a table had two chairs and was in the same area as the main living space and kitchen, and cleared off Naruto's untouched dinner.

'At least he had some ramen at lunch,' thought Sasuke. He put the remaining salad in a bowel in the refrigerator and easily cleaned the dishes. All of these was done in ten minutes and he had nothing planned for the rest of the night. It was not even eight yet, much too early for him to turn in. He decided to raid Naruto's scrolls for something of interest to him when the doorbell rung. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Now he would at least have something to do, but it might be someone he did not want to see. He heard the bell ring again and decided to answer it before the person thought to tear the door down. He open it to see a frustrated face of Sakura.

"Finally," she said as she let herself in. "This place isn't that big, what took you so long!" she said in a loud voice. Sasuke shushed her.

"Naruto is asleep right now," he said in a low voice. "And I was contemplating whether or not to answer the door. I really don't need a fan-girl's pitiful looks or presents right now." Sakura laughed softly. Two weeks ago she would have been that fan-girl, but things have changed. She know had Lee, a somewhat dorky, but sweet guy, madly in love with her. Now she got to see the unhappy looks of her fellow classmates and friends about Sasuke's current arrangements and how deep obsession can go. Also, wasn't the dream of nearly every girl to have too hot male friends madly in love with each other and hopefully not mind making out in front of her? Well the last part was wishfully thinking, but a girl can dream.

"Don't worry," said Sakura. "No other girl besides me knows were Naruto lives. And the only type a fan-girl I am these days is a yaoi one." She winked upon finishing her statement Sasuke laughed at that comment. "Wow, I think that is the first time I have heard you laugh. You better be glad Naruto isn't awake or he would die of shock and there goes you chance."

"He nearly did earlier when he thought he had won an argument with me, but then saw that I was still in charge," said Sasuke.

"Well Naruto doesn't take to authority figures to well, unless you have earned his respect," said Sakura thoughtfully.

"That counts me out," said Sasuke with a sad grin.

"He respects you," said Sakura, "Just not as a superior, more along the lines of an equal."

"That's a start, but I want to be more then just an equal," said Sasuke.

"You want to be his lover," finished Sakura. They set in silence for a minute.

,Meanwhile,

Itachi had approached Naruto's window the minute his brother had left. He had seen the pink hair girl go to the door a few minutes later and could now hear the gentle talk and laughter coming from the next room. He came in through the window the minute Sasuke and Sakura had started talking, hoping it would provide enough of a distraction for him to slip in and out unnoticed. He was not yet ready to take the little kitsune away, so a visit would be alright for now. He leaned over the blonde and shared with him a passionate kiss. Naruto all of a sudden made a small moan, which alerted the others in the living room and he could already hear the feet running. Itachi quickly made his exist and swore he would soon return.

,With Sasuke and Sakura,

Sasuke and Sakura heard a moan from Naruto's bedroom. They quickly ran to it and open the door to find the room exactly the same as when Sasuke had left it. Sakura went to the bed and brushed Naruto's sleep.

"Most have been a dream," she said. Sasuke still felt nervous. Something was not right here.

"Let's check the grounds before we jump to that conclusion," said Sasuke. They spent the next half hour looking for any sign or intrusion, but found none. Sakura left for her home and promised to come visit tomorrow when Naruto was awake. Sasuke soon retired to his bed but could not sleep. He looked at Naruto for awhile.

"If anyone wishes to hurt you," he said to the sleeping boy, "they will have to go through me." In his sleep, Naruto smiled.

The next few days passed. Naruto showed great signs of recovery under the watchful eye of Sasuke. He ate everything on his plate and slept every night. He had visits everyday and showed his old self coming back. One of these nights Sasuke was preparing dinner, but had ran out of ingredients needed for it.

"Dobe, I got to run out and buy some stuff. Will you be fine alone or do I need to find a baby-sitter?" asked Sasuke.

"I will be fine and DON'T CALL ME DOBE!" replied Naruto. Sasuke smirked and walked out of the apartment. Naruto sighed and wheeled himself about in his chair. He was about to go to his bedroom for a nap when the doorbell wrong.

"Come in," he said, thinking it was one of his normal visitors. The door open and closed quick as a blink. Naruto slowly turned to find a hand over his mouth already and Itachi's face in his own.

"Hello my little kitsune," he said in a sickly sweet voice. "I have come to show my ownership." Naruto tried with all his might, but could not break free or even scream in agony.

,,

Sasuke arrived home a hour later and open the door to find a trail of blood. He dropped the groceries and ran to the bedroom to find Naruto in the middle of the floor collapsed in the middle of the room in a pool of blood crying. He dropped down and held the blonde who latched on to him for dear life.

"Who did this to you?" asked Sasuke with great conserner.

"Itachi, he, he raped me!" Naruto whimpered before fainting in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was in to much shock and rage to move.

"Naruto I swear he will pay for what he did to you even if it cost me everything," said Sasuke to the unconscious blonde. "I love you too much to let this happen.

TBC

What the heck did I just write?! I have no idea where the rape idea came from all of a sudden. Maybe it has to do with the depressed mood I finished writing this in. Anyway hope you enjoy. You know how to show me you did. And now I don't mean cause mass destruction. Also to shows those of you that I don't just encourage all of you to read gay porn, I implore all able to, to vote next Tuesday or to make their parents vote. I will not influence you with my political standings so you can form your own. Until next time,

Jodea Moondreamer


End file.
